theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitth'raw'nuros
Mitth'raw'nuros or better known as Thrawn was a Chiss born in the Chiss Ascendancy who managed to rise to power in the Powerbase: The Empire's Triumph. He was known to be ruthless, proud, intelligent and an impressive Tactician. His most impressive achievement is the fact that he became an Admiral while only having seven years of service in the Imperial Armada. Childhood Thrawn was born a member of the eigth rulling family: Mitth. He received a very good education and had always a passion for the stars and Navy. From young ages Chiss children were drilled to be disciplined and efficient, Thrawn was no exception to that. He spend his free time studying tactics from the Chiss Exspansionary Defense Fleet as well as those from other species. apart from tactics he also trained in Chiss Martial Arts and was fairly good at it. At the age of ten Thrawn, like all other Chiss, achieved maturity and went to the Military Academy. There he didn't score the best but among the best. He was called unorthodox for his rare and often direct actions he took there. Chiss Exspansionary Defense Fleet Finally after Thrawn finished the Military Academy, he signed up as a cadet in the Fleet. He was given a post on the To ch'asercuvsici ch'aah tohn'i: The Aristocra's Fist in Cheunch, the Language of the Chiss. On board of one of the most important ships in the Fleet, Thrawn's efficiency didn't go unnoticed and quickly rose to the ranks. He became one of Captain Vrath'or'kleoni's trusted officer amongst the Tactical Corps on the ship. After 2 years of service he received the title of First Officer, but that was about to change really quickly. The To ch'asercuvsici ch'aah tohn'i received a mission from High Command that would change the To ch'asercuvsici ch'aah tohn'i entirely. They were given the mission investigate strange readings near the borders of the Ascendancy near an asteroid belt. Invasion The moment they went out of Hyperspace, they were attacked by three smaller ships. The alarms on board were roaming from all corners and for the first time Thrawn had engaged in a battle, the very thing he had trained for his entire life. Thrawn immediately took his post and followed the orders of the Captain. After the first hostile ship was destroyed. A second ship set an irrational ramming course. The inevitable happened, the To ch'asercuvsici ch'aah tohn'i received a major blow and drifted lifeless for a few moments. When Thrawn became conscious again, he looked around on the bridge, a small sharp piece of the roof had fallen directly on the captain's head. Thrawn for the first time in his life felt strange emotions he never feeled before, fear and anxiety seemed to take over. But nonetheless Thrawn still controlled his emotions and took his place on the captain's chair after he removed the Captain. He immediatly ordered to fire on the last remaining ship. Though the last hostile ship was destroyed, it still succeeded in transmitting a request for reinforcements. The comm officer reported this to Thrawn after he had translated the message. More ships were coming at their location and Thrawn was outgunned, outmaneuvered and helpless. The ships's engines had failed, their comm network was destroyed by the ship who rammed them. But Thrawn was not going to give up instead he said:'' If we can't use our engines, then let us get rid of them. '' The crew looked astonished at him, how were they supposed to leave without engines? Thrawn ordered to eject the engines and it's power cores and use the tractor beams to use them as a mine field, not only theirs but also thos of the destroyed ships. After Thrawn had gone to a safe distance by using the remaining ship thrusters, he waited patiently for the Invasion Force, meanwhile all engineers were tasked to repair the Comm Network, while maintaining a minimum activity on board the ship. When the Invasion Force arrived, Thrawn knew what had to be done. Thrawn's ship's power signiture dropped and drifted lifeless in space. The mine field looked just as debris from the battle and the Invasion Force of twenty hostile ships ignored Thrawn's ship and proceeded in salvaging their own. As all of the twenty ships entered the radius of 20 kilometers, Thrawn's ship's power signitures raised and he gave the command:'' Fire on the engines . The Invasion Force was decimated by the explosion. All this in mere seconds. Their Comm network was repaired a few days later and as soon as they sent a distress call, Chiss ships arrived and helped Thrawn and his crew. The ''To ch'asercuvsici ch'aah tohn'i however could not have been saved. Back on Csilla Thrawn received the Medal of Honor and Bravery and was even given the rank of Captain. Thrawn accepted this rank with great pleasure. He had served his people and he was proud about it. Dromund Kaas A few years passed from his promotion, he served under his cousin Mitth'ras'safis who maintained the rank of Syndic, but in the end Thrawn decided that he had helped the Ascendancy as much as he could from within. He realised that he would serve his people better from outside of the Ascendancy, this would mean that he can't return to it. Eventually he resigned his command and joined a special transport to the Imperial capital: Dromund Kaas. The trip was silent, no other Chiss wanted to speak with each other as they know they won't get the chance to return home. When they finally docked at the space port, Thrawn immediately felt the high oxygen level and as he breathed, his blue skin became intenser in colour. Alright you blueskins, time to get out of here an report Commander Krous! and Imperial said. All of the Chiss recruits looked with their glowing red eyes at the Imperial, yet no emotion could be seen. The Chiss recruits were forced to make a line infront of Commander Krous and give him their datapad with their achievements. Army...Army...Navy.. said the Commander as he showed the Chiss where to go. But when the Commander saw Thrawn's achievements he remained astonished Why would a Captain leave his post? he thought. The Commander took a decision which would make Thrawn more efficient, Intelligence he said, Thrawn raised his right brow as heard that he got something different than the rest. Thrawn was eventually escorted by two imperial Sentries and brought to a taxi outside of the space port. The taxi was helmed by a civilian with an Imperial uniform, when Thrawn got in the taxi it immediately flew off. When the taxi arrived in Kaas City, Thrawn would gaze at the tall buildings while it was raining. At last the taxi stopped at the right side of the Imperial Citadel, at Imperial Intelligence's headquarters. Imperial Intelligence Thrawn was brought before an old officer in a closed room, the officer didn't have hair on top his head only on the sides. The Officer walked around Thrawn with a curious posture, he was studying Thrawn, his look, muscles, ... What the Officer didn't know was that Thrawn was studying him too... During this time Thrawn maintained a stern look until a Chiss appeared in the room, he had to translate what the Officer was saying. Well, Mitth'raw'nuros you have shown extraordinary skills while in the Ascendancy...Imperial Intelligence would offer you a unique place in the Empire. We would give you a special job, to be a covert agent of the Empire. Do you accept? after the Chiss had translated Thrawn answered:Mar, Ch'ah ch'avsat'cah. The Chiss translated what Thrawn said:Yes, I accept. The officer smiled at Thrawn Good, from now on you will be known as Cipher 21, your name will have no meaning anymore understood? Thrawn nodded after the Chiss had translated. Thrawn was given a Basic course which he learned rather quickly. He also attended courses for Huttese and Sith. Apart from language training he received exstensive training in hand-to-hand combat and shooting. This would prove usefull in the next year to come. Balmorra the Forge Once Thrawn had learned Basic so fluent he could speak with a Dromund Kaas accent, he was sent to Balmorra as a field agent to eliminate High Value targets. Thrawn stepped out of his shuttle and quickly realized what a real battlefield was like. Thrawn nonetheless wasn't afraid, he immediately went to his new CO: Captain Petrard. The old Captain looked curious at Thrawn Tell me... Cipher 21, are Human agents so scars that the Empire needs outsiders within our ranks? The Captain said on an intimidating tone. Captain, The Chiss Ascendancy and the Sith Empire are allies and I have been told that we Chiss Agents can be more efficient than your Human counterparts. Now who is my target? Thrawn said. The captain looked impressed at the Chiss, for the Thrawn had some nerve saying that,A Republic officer named Claghan. He has been working closly with the locals, he was lately seen near these coordinates. The Captain said and gave Thrawn a datapad. Thrawn raised a brow when he saw he had to infiltrate a bunker. Oh and there is one thing I was asked to give you... The Captain threw a small device at Thrawn and as Thrawn catched it the captain said An Imperial Cloacking device, I think you shall find I usefull.. We shall see. Thrawn answered and left the room after he had saluted the Captain. He took a speeder to a hill nearby the enemy bunker. He camouflaged his speeder and than went on scouting the bunker. As he expected, there was a small ventilation shaft just above the entrance. As he got close, he activated the stealth device and became invisible. Thrawn was impressed though he knew with Chiss technology it could become better. He threw a somewhat bigger rock to distract the guards as he entered the ventilation shaft. Once there Thrawn carefully proceeded to the next corner and so on until he was above a council room of some sort. Claghan was there with two other locals, there were no additional security in the room, a big mistake. Thrawn jumped out of the shaft and while falling he shot one of the locals down. He headed for the second one and eliminated him with his knife and then quickly rolled behind a table. Who are another agent of the Empire? I have defeated a dozen of your kind, you won't stand a chance. Claghan said. Thrawn activated his stealth device and quickly headed behind the Republican officer. The moment he disengaged his stealth device he stabbed the Republican in the back and said to him None of them were Chiss.... Thrawn noticed guards were entering the room and quickly threw a smoke grenade to gain time. As smoke fulfilled the room, Thrawn got back in the ventilation shaft after he got the dog tags of the three killed persons and headed quickly for the exit. But when he was just around the corner he heard some guards talking. Thrawn acted quickly and threw one of his grenades just around the corner to open the shaft and eliminate the guards. He quickly got to his speeder with the help of his stealth device and managed to get back to base unharmed. It is done Captain. Thrawn said as he entered the Captain's office. Really? In just four hours? Prove it. he said. Thrawn put three dog tags on the Captain's office. The Captain looked at them and looked astonished Good Cipher, you have done your part for the Empire today now please head to your quarters. Dismissed. the Captain told Thrawn. afte Thraw saluted him he headed for his new quarters. And so on Thrawn served a year on Balmorra under Captain Petrard. He eliminated the enemies of the Empire as efficient as he could. This would give him the nickname Silent Death from the Republic troops during his stay on Balmorra. Imperial Response Force, the War begins When Thrawn heard that total war broke out, he enlisted at the Imperial Response Force, a task Force supervised by Darth Dolgori. Thrawn was accepted with open hands and was put under command of Colonel Rhetsi. Thrawn started as a private there, though his capabilities were noticed, he quickly rose to the rank of Lieutenant. Thrawn from now on got want he wanted most, to protect it's people from the outside and he was confident that he would succeed. Skirmish on Hoth The Imperial task force was sent to Hoth to eliminate hostile pirates near Frostwake base. After a long walk his CO disappeared in the mists of battle. Thrawn took command and was able to eliminate the hostile pirates. He grew quite a reputation in the task Force for himself. Defense of Balmorra The Eradicator, Darth Dolgori's Harrower-class warship, was orbiting a standard patrol above Balmorra amongst other ships. Though the ship didn't have a Captain it was able to function properly. Thrawn was at a bar with a few of his soldiers, but suddenly the alarms went off. Red lights emerged from all corners and the comm was constently reapeating Republican Invasion Force arriving! Take your battlestations!. Thrawn knew this was his chance to prove his worthiness. He went to the bridge and as the most highly ranked officer he took control of the ship. he sent out a distress call to the Imperial fleet, the Dominator and the Decimator were sent to help them. Thrawn knew time was growing short he then said through the intercom:'' All hands, I know we aren't trained for this but we are the Imperial Response Force. We will not fail the Empire. Think of your training and focus. 3 Valliance-class and 7 Thranta-class are approaching at us. These ships are prepared for an invasion not a space battle, therefor we will give them what they don't expect, don't fail me.''. The Eradicator, the only Harrower-class warship, was ordered in formation. Thrawn disobeyed and told the rest of the fleet to follow his lead. Surprisingly they did as he said. All squadrons were deployed now only the enemy had to appear. Within a second the Invasion force jumped out of hyperspace and began with the Invasion. Thrawn ordered the squadrons to engage the Thranta-class warships while his fleet shotted at the transport ships headed for the planet. After an intense fight 2 Thranta-class warships were destroyed while one Terminus-class warship had taken a lot of damage. He ordered the beaten ship to dock with the Eradicator in the mists of battle. 3 Terminus-class warships were dispactched to cover the beaten ship. After they docked and got everyone off the beaten ship. Thrawn undocked the beaten ship and put on a collision course with one of the Valliance-class ships. The Eradicator and his 3 other Terminus-class destroyers went forward with the ship which was on its way to ram the Valliance-Class ship. Meanwhile no republican ship was able to land but soon enough the anit-aircraft turrets would be in range, so Thrawn ordered the squadrons to engage to invasion ships and get away form the warships and the 3 other terminu-class ship he ordered to angage the invasion ships were ordered to help the rest of the fleet. 2 more Thranta-class warships were destroyed and the ship on the collision course rammed the Valliance-class warship leaving it stranded. The Planetary canons were now in range and focused on the invading ships. Thrawn started to focus on one of remaining Valliance-class warships. Soon after, it was destroyed together with 1 more Thranta-class warship. Thrawn himself lost another Terminus-class ship and the Eradicator's shield had taken heavy damage. But then out of nowhere the Decimator and the Dominator appeared behind the republican ships. They were surrounded, however they tried to ram the Eradicator but Thrawn's fleet had way more firepower. The Republican fleet was defeated, repairs began immediately, Thrawn however was sent to meet Lord Asanaj, Darth Dolgori's apprentice. The Sith pureblood was mysterious yet somewhat... friendly. He praised Thrawn's thoughfullness which had won the battle. He was given the rank of Group Captain within the Navy which he gladly accepted. From now on Thrawn would engage in major battles such as the one over Kuat and work closely with Admiral Ranken. He even began on a plan to destroy the Republic with clever tactics during his spare time. The bad news coming soon... Total Destruction coming soon... The Bureau coming soon... Zakuul arrives coming soon... The Powerbase coming soon... Absence After another Intruision by Vessik, Thrawn was shot down and heavely wounded and brought to a secret medical facility, leaving his spouse Vrath'ran'anua to command the powerbase. Screen shots: Category:People of The Empire's Triumph Category:Characters